


Wash Your Hands

by thingyoudowiththatthing



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angry Reader, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Poor Reader, Poor Sam, tmi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 09:01:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16238399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingyoudowiththatthing/pseuds/thingyoudowiththatthing
Summary: Chilli Fingers where they don't belong.





	Wash Your Hands

Sam looked from his brother to Y/N. Something had obviously happened while he was at the movies. To be honest he had been surprised to find them in the library at all when he came back.

Usually the bunker was dark when he came back from hiding out during their date nights. The only sign of what had happened would be trail of clothing from the library or kitchen to his brother’s door. Sam actually never thought he would miss almost slipping in a bra on his way to bed but tonight he did.

Dean was sitting in the chair staring blankly at the TV and Y/N sat as far away from him as possible on the end of the couch with her nose buried in a book. Sam did his best to ignore the awkward silence between them but he gave up, when his brother released a loud long sigh.

Sam tossed his book onto the table and looked from one to the other. “Okay what the hell happened while I was gone? You too were all over each other when I left?”

“Yeah that was kinda the problem.” Y/N mumbled without looking up from her book and Dean’s eye immediately found her as he growled. “Hey you never complained before!”

Y/N sent Dean a glare Sam was sure would scare off just about every monster they ever encountered before she spat at him. “Well you never lit my vagina on fire before either jerk!”

Sam could hear the amusement in Dean’s voice when he spoke and he internally cursed him. Sam had no idea what had gone down, but he knew that right now was not the time for making jokes.

“Well  **technically it wasn’t on fire**.”

“Dean you know what….” Y/N jumped of her seat and Sam was sure he would have needed to head to a crossroad, if he hadn’t jumped up in front of her to stop her from ripping his brother’s head off.

“Y/N hey hey. Take it easy.” Sam managed to guide her back on the couch as he glared over his shoulder at Dean. Silently telling him he’d better keep his mouth shut.

“Okay I know I am going to regret this but what happened?” Sam was met by a deafening silence until Dean finally sighed again.

“I was cooking for her. Homemade burritos. And I guess she wanted to thank me.” Dean sent her a careful smile clearly hoping to calm the waters with humour but it had the opposite effect.

Sam laid a calming hand on her arm to prevent her from doing his brother any physical harm as he desperately tried to understand what had been going on while he was out of the bunker. Her eyes narrowed as she stared at Dean but addressed Sam. “Well it was  _his_ unwashed hands that was all over  _me_! AND down my pants!”

Sam raised his brows at he began to understand and he looked over his shoulder at his brother. “Dude you didn’t! That sounds… horrible!”

“I said I was sorry!” Dean flew of the chair as he realized his approach had backfired. “I didn’t mean to hurt her! I would never hurt you. You know that!”

“But you did!!” Y/N stayed seated but she looked no less mad. Her words made Dean spin around on his heels and head for the kitchen leaving Sam alone with Y/N.

Sam took a deep breath and looked at her. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah.” She nodded with a pout. “I am fine now. But it wouldn’t stop burning for about an hour even though I showered. And he laughed at me!!”

“My brother is a jerk.” Sam wrapped his arms around her and he felt her slowly beginning to relax. “But you know he was telling the truth right? He would never intentionally hurt you? He would kill anyone that even tried.”

Y/N nodded slowly and sighed. “I was… am just pissed at him. It hurt and he has been trying to make jokes about it ever since.”

“Like I said he is a jerk.” Sam sent her a small smile and was relieved when he got one in return so he continued. “He is trying to make you feel better though. I am not saying he is not being an idiot about it, but he is trying Y/N.”

“I know.” She nodded and picked up her book again. “I just need to be mad at him for a little while longer.”

“Okay.” Sam watched her for a while before he picked up his own book again. It was not like he didn’t understand her but he also felt sorry for his brother. He had not meant to harm her and he knew that behind all his jokes, he was beating himself up. Sam also knew he would not stop until Y/N found a way to forgive him, which silently made Sam wish she would find a way to do soon.

She made Dean happy. Happier than Sam had ever seen him, but she also held a lot more power over him than she realized. Sam knew she was not trying to punish him. She was just rightfully pissed but her acting like this was breaking his brother’s heart, even though Dean would never admit to it.

*****

30 minutes later Y/N and Sam both jumped at the sound of the box of ice cream hitting the table. They had both been so caught up in their books, they hadn’t heard Dean reenter the room.

Y/N looked up at him with a questioning look on her face. “At least she is not yelling.” Sam thought to himself as he watched the scene play out in front of him over the top of his book.

“It’s you favourite.” Dean shifted on his feet a little and Sam knew he was nervous as to how she was going to react.

Y/N lowered her book. “I can see that Dean.”

A smile crossed Dean’s face as he saw an in with her and Sam smiled as he watched Dean let himself fall down on the couch between them and pull her into his lap as she fought not to giggle.

Dean’s lips found her neck and she lost the fight and smiled as she struggled to push him away. “What are you doing Dean?”

“Well I thought that since I set you on fire I could cool you down? Or I could heal your pussy from the inside?” Dean winked at her and she let out a heartfelt laughter as Sam jumped of the couch.

“Dude! At least give me a heads up!” Sam growled and shook his head trying to rid himself of the brain stabbing image that had just entered his mind. Still he couldn’t help but smile as he fled down the hallway and the sounds of Dean and Y/N’s laughter filled the bunker. 


End file.
